Ballroom Surprise
by boolinger
Summary: Ed has a little secret, but unfortunatly everyone finds out! Sorry for the crapy summary i realy suck. just read its sweet and a RoyxEd. Rated just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Ballroom Surprise**

"Niisan! Wait a moment! I need to ask you something!"

"Yea Al? Anything to delay today!" Ed came back grinning from the doorway.

"Report?" Al asked knowingly.

"Uh huh" Ed's eyes combed his younger brother. After 5 long years (Ed's officially 18) hey had successfully brought Al his body back. He was truly beautiful- a dirty blonde, tall- much to Ed's disappointment- and muscular. They hadn't been able to get Ed's limbs back, but he didn't mind. I was really useful at times.

"Um.. well Ed, I was wondering if I could go to Rezimbul for a little?" Al said nervously

"Sure! You worry too much, I'm not your jail keeper you know." Of course Al and Winry had gotten together pretty quickly and were quite the couple. Al was always worried that Ed felt left out, but Ed felt like the two were meant to be.

"Thank you niisan! I'm leaving in 10 minutes so I won't see you for little while!" Alphonse was jumping up and down with joy, "Oh yea, don't forget your class tonight!"

"I know, I'll see you, I'm already late. Have lots of fun!" The two brothers hugged their last good bye and Ed ran out to the dreaded office.

Ed couldn't help but groan when he walked up the marble steps. He couldn't explain in words how much he hated to go in there. He hated the taunting by the bastard. But at the same time he was attracted to the older man. Ed knew he like Roy Mustang. He excepted it- but he was always sad. He could never catch a guy like Roy.

Ed waved his hellos to everyone with a kind grin on his face. He stopped in front of the door, took a deep breath and walked in.

"Hello Bastard!" Ed had his cocky grin on in a flash.

"Full Metal, where is your report? You're late." Roy loved this part of the day. Here was the truly gorgeous Edward Elric- just for himself.

"Yea yea, here it is." Ed dumped a pile of messy papers on Roy's desk." I'll see you then, " Said Ed hoping no short jokes will come his way.

"Full Metal! You're a little short on information." Roy smirked knowing that the small implied meaning would make the blonde go berserk.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT WOULD MISTAKE IN FOR A SPECK OF DUST, YOU BASTARD!" There was steam coming out of Ed's ears for a moment there as he muttered angrily to himself.

"You Full Metal, anyways, there's a military ball coming up and you'r-"

"Not going!" Ed exclaimed nervously.

"You presence is mandatory. By the fuhrer." Ed fell back into the couch as just thought how much worse can today get?

" It's Saturday, as in tomorrow. You're required to dress formally and dance." Ed sunk even lower in his self pity.

"No way in hell am I dancing in front of anyone in the military!"

"Aw… Come on Edward- you can't be that bad." Roy teased.

"Whio said I'm bad?" Ed said defensibly.

"Hm…maybe because you've avoided as many balls as possible; when you do come you never dance and stand at the side frustrated watching everyone else."

"That means nothing! You're all just doing it so badl-"Ed abruptly cut himself off. Roy simply loved when his angel was like this, when he couldn't admit he was wrong. "I'd like to tell what I do. I'-"

"Go ahead Edward Elric-what are you doing there at the side?"

"I'm…Never mind. I'd rather not!" Ed mumbled hating himself for having to back down.

"Aww…poor Full Metal.

"Shut Up! I'll see you Saturday." Ed left the room, invitation in hand.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was 3 in the afternoon and there was Ed was dressed up and in a tux, glad the ball was in the afternoon. He hated it. He sat at the side, as always, criticizing all the dancers and grading them in his own way. Much to this disappointment Roy was on top and looking good.

Roy was constantly dancing and stealing glances at the blonde beauty he as his eyes flew across the dance floor.

This kept going until around 6 o'clock when Hughes came to the main stage and took out the microphone and told everyone to be seated.

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for!" He cried out, everyone looked puzzled, " we are going to be putting up two officers on the spot and they will dance in front of all of us!"

A silence fell upon the crowd broken by the singer who waved frantically at someone in the audience.

"Now I have made the choice of who will come up here- the most experienced, Roy Mustang! Get p here!" Cheers went up as Roy valiantly came on the front of the stage;.

"And partnering him will be the least experienced- Edward Elric!" Cheers came up even louder and a few laughs broke out. Everyone in central wanted to see the chibi dance.

" Com here Edward." Ed remained very still not budging muscle and stared at his shoes.

"Aw…Seems like he needs some help! Will you guys help him up here?" Next thing Ed knew he was swarmed by people who dragged him up next to Roy.

"Now, sense he is less experienced, I figured it would be funnier if Ed led."

Ed stood very still and wouldn't move going cold when Roy Leaned forward to him murmuring only for him to hear.

"the sooner we finish this the sooner you can go." At the same time Ed was thinking 'Let them see what they came for.'. Ed gave Roy a cocky grin and nodded to the band. They started in a slow pace. Roy was about to take Ed's hands and position them when the blonde went into action. He grabbed Roy knowingly and started to lead him through an intermediate dance. Roy couldn't believe how masterfully Ed was leading him and how his stayed on the beat no matter what.

The room went very quite as they watched the two dance, awed.

Ed feeling the set of the room coming to the scene and decided to really wow them.

"Yo! Chuck, can you guys speed up a little, you know I hate going slowly." The singer nodded and started on a new much faster song. The dance became a duel of foot techniques, and Roy would have willingly admitted that he had lost to the blonde angel.

As the song ended the two dancers stopped and bowed.. Roy's boy came out a little awkwardly, he was unused to doing this- it was Ed who'd made the gesture- while Edward's bow was deep and elegant. The crowd was very silent until a general stood up and clapped. Within 3conds everyone was clapping and cheering for the surprise twist. Roy smiled valiantly and looked down at Edward who had returned to his rebellious teenage posture- like this had been nothing.

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooTHAT NIGHToooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Roy couldn't get over the fact Ed could dance. And so beautifully. It was like he was someone totally different on stage. He knew exactly what to do and do it perfectly, but he was so much more mature.

Roy couldn't understand why Ed hadn't showed everyone his talent.

"I'm not going to get any sleep if I don't ask him…Good excuse to see him thought…" Roy smirked at his own genius.

So that was how Roy happened to be outside Ed's door at 6:35.

Roy was about to knock on Ed's door when he heard the chibi from inside.

"Damn it! I'm going to be late again! YES! There's my bag!"

Roy didn't have half a second to react when the door was flung open from within and a blonde chibi came running out connecting with Roy sending both of them to the ground. Ed horrified at being late mumbled a sorry and gathered up a black back.

"Sorry! I have to go!" Ed got up adnd turned around to leave.

" Wait Full Metal!" Roy grabbed Edward's hand jerking him back, " I have a question."

"I don't have time for questions! You can ask me when I'm done! A! just come along!"

with that Roy was dragged outside to a waiting Taxi right outside the building.

"Hey Ed! Hop in!" The car driver said, "You're going to have to change out of that you know? And you're going to be late!"

"You think I don't know that! When do am I not those two things?" Ed snapped with a smile.

Roy did not get any of this but was pushed into the cab non the less.

"Go! Stan! Go!" Ed said rushed. He rolled up the back wall and opened his bag and grabbed a black shirt out.

:Turn around Roy." Ed instructed, and surprisingly- Roy obeyed.. If Ed had more time he might have blushed at being so close to the dead gorgeous General- but he was too busy taking off his shirt and changing pants to think.

"All right you can turn around.: When Roy turned he was greeted by the most delicious sight he'd ever seen. There was Ed in a semi tight black shirt, white pants that hugged his legs and a high pony tail. Ed also would have noticed Roy stare at him had he not been climbing out of the car. Roy quickly followed finding himself in front of a studio- "Dancing with the Moon".

"This will probably answer your question." Ed called checking his clock, 6:56, as he walked in the door, "Yes! Not late! What do you have to say about that people!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Yay! First part done! Please review, it really helps!_

_Sorry I cut it off in such a weird spot- I blame writer's cramp!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ballroom Surprise**

Before I start- Edward's age has officialy been changed, he is now 22! Sorry for the mix up

"Yes! Not late! What do you have to say about that people!" Ed cried barging in grinning in victory. To Roy's great surprise loud laughter went among the room. Once inside Roy saw the number of people.

"okay folks, for anyone new," and more quitly he added, "and because they make me say this- I am here for you guys and I'm Ed." Chuckles went over the room, everyone seemed so relaxed and ready.

Okay, today we are working on a beginner tango! Oh yea, before I forget- that bastard over there is going to be watching our class- so be good."

Roy took a seat down as the class started to form. He was really surprised at what was going on, not only was Edward good at dancing, he apparently taught dance!

'O well, I can't be too surprised- he's always one mystery after another…but damn, he looks so fine in that outfit! This is why I like him so much, he's always coming up with ways to impress me. What a class…'

Ed had shown everybody a move with a red head- as Roy got jealous at their contact- and then he went through the room correcting people, as did the red head.

Suddenly, Ed called out, "Helly Sally! Who said you're good enough to teach- get yourself a partner!" This brought out a laugh from everyone- Ed was very popular.

She put on a mock sad face on, "But ochibi, there aren't any more people…"Then she winked evilly, "Unless you want to partner me." A wave of 'Ooo's ' went up.

"Lucky for me, there's a very capable man over there, go get him." Ed jabbed a finger towards Roy not even looking back.

"Okidays!" Sally ran off the stage to Roy, "So? Will you partner me, hotstuff?" She said, already dragging him on stage.

"Yea, but I'm gay F.Y.I" Roy said embarased, he just felt bad saying it to a complete stranger.

"So? Half the people here are! Come on!" So they started on the tango getting more and more of a work out. Then Ed got to them.

"Sal, as usual- you're playing in that line again. Everyone listen up!" Ed raised his voice, "In a tango you are doing one of two things- you are either totally formal or you're flurting!"

"Okay!" Everyone said.

"I choose flirting! Come here hotsuff!" Sally grabbed Roy and started the ruitine again.

"Wait, now its Roy with the problems! Roy with Sally, you have to do the tengo like….think of it like sex on stage with clothes." Roy never thought the teen could be like this! He was talking about sex, he had always been so imature! "And your elboss are too high, let them down a little." Ed finished off and moved to the next couple.

"So, hotstuff, you got the hots for Edo?" Sally asked suddenly throwing Roy way off.

"What!" Sally just gave him one of those I-know-you-are-lieing-and-you-will-regret-it-soon looks, "Sigh, yea kinda."

"Well, this is your lucky day! Not only is he gay, we're going to a bar tonight! Don't ask questions! Pretend I didn't tell you anything!" She went back to saying nothing, consentrating on her dance ruitine.

"Okay people! Time's up!" Ed yelled, "Now, get out of here! I'll see some of you next week!" Edward shooed everyone off- and within 2 minutes everyone where gone- except for Ed, Roy, and Sally.

"All right Sal, what do we have tonight?" Ed turned to her with a predetor gleem.

"Don't look at me like that, it scared me, " The look was reduced to a mild evil grin, "So my boyfriend, who works at this club, just dumped me- and I wana make him jelouse."

"And let me guess, you don't have a date and you want me to fill in and you want me to show you some dance moves." Ed said getting pissed off, his smile dropping to a slight scroll.

"Uh huh!" She said with a stupid smile.

"Then go get changed, you know I only work with costumes." He said, betting back to his usual self. "Roy, I'm afraid you'll have to tag along- but she knows the best bars! There are always such interesting people there!"

Just then Sally came out in her costume. She came out with a green short dress with strands on the bottom that swayed as she walked, matching her wild rully curly red hair and green eyes.

"You really need me?" Ed said soughfully, looking over her dress.

"Just in case I don't get people gawking on my own- consider yourself backup."

"Fine, so in that dress, make sure to move you hips a lot and do your turning move."

And with that, Roy was dragged by the two into Sally's car.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

sorry people, major writer's cramp, and this laptop is starting to burn my legs! So please review for me!


	3. Sorry

Hi people! Thank you all for reviewing this! Unfortunatly I am leaving to go on a trip- so I won't update for the next month! I'm really sorry, but I'll make sure it's a big update!


End file.
